Avatar: The Legend of Riu
by RiuIto
Summary: Fire...Air...Water...Earth... These are the four elements of our world. A few years ago a man sought out to destory and end bending forever, the Avatar, the master of all four elements rose up and stopped him. Now 22 years later the world lies in peace awaiting the day for a new avatar, but is there really any need for an avatar this time?
1. Book 1: Fire

Book 1: Fire

Unlike the last time, no one sought out for the avatar even though they knew the avatar had been reborn. Strangely enough not even the avatar's own parents wanted anything to do with it. They said, "The avatar only brings trouble!" and so the avatar grew up in the Earth Kingdom's Orphanage after she was cast outside of the village she was born in. That's right the avatar is a she and her name is Riu. The avatar is me, but no one knows this but my parents who've decided to forget they ever had a daughter.

At age 18 the orphanage kicked me out and I was left with a journey. I know something bad is happening even in this time of peace...something bad always happens when everyone is in the state of peace. So first I have to learn fire first, then air and then water. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to go in order...or do I? Oh well." I always follow my own rules and I live by only one rule, "Whatever happens, happens."

I opened up the map that I got from a shop. Back in the orphanage I made a list of places I wanted to visit. "Let's see first is... a Water Tribe!" I folded the map back up, "Maybe someone there can teach me Waterbending!" Much like the avatars before me I also had an animal friend. Mine was a badgermole.

I found him when he was a baby and kept him ever since. Now he's big and loves to dig. So I'll just dig my way to the water tribe. "No that's not going to work..." Baggermoles don't like the sun...plus there's the water I'm going to have to cross. This is so frustrating!" The ground and me started to lift up and shake. I stomped my foot down hard and suddenly got an idea, " I'll just earthbend my way there, but which one should I visit the north or south."

"I would say south it's closer, I was going there myself." A young man said as he walked across the path towards me. "What? Who are you?"I asked. "I'm Tetsuya. I heard you say something about earth bending?"His pale skin and green eyes and weak body proved to me enough he wasn't a bender.

"Yeah, I'm an earth bender. Cool huh." He looked pretty fascinated and asked if I wanted to accompany him. "Sure why not, but how are we getting there?" A few minutes later I was standing on a steamboat it wasn't big rather small like a canoe. "22 years later and vehicles and boats haven't changed..." I sighed. "Well you know since the Sato company got shut down no one has actually moved to the next level of machines." Tetsuya spoke. "So how long will it take us to get there?"I asked and before I got my answer I started to feel a bit cold. "Wow! We're already there or at least close to it! This is the fastest steamboat I've ever been on!" I exclaimed. "Well thanks, I built it myself...but I'd rather heal people."Mumbled Tetsuya. Of course I didn't hear at the time or understood what he meant before it was too late.

A little bit before we entered the city, but before we said out goodbyes Tetsuya asked a question. "Hey what's your name and why did you want to come to this cold bitter place?" I looked at him then at the sky. It was big, wide and blue and then I spoke, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot my manners, I'm Riu. I came here hoping someone will train me." "What kind of training?" "Waterbending." I replied. Tetsuya gave a quick glance and then a panicked look, "But I thought you said you were a-Don't tell me you're you're...the..."He stopped speaking, started shaking. "Great you gonna hate me too?"I frowned.

"The avatar...You are sooo awesome!"Tetsuya grinned, "What do you mean, 'hate you'? Who would hate the avatar!" "Let's talk about this somewhere else." I quickly said. Inside a nice cozy inn wasn't so bad, not that the southern water tribe really had inns, more like guest houses.

I ordered some tea and Tetsuya ordered some too, we sat down and I started a long story. Which took up to two hours and after the story we stayed the night at the "inn". When I woke up Tetsuya was gone. I found a note on the table besides me it read, "Dear Riu, I had to go I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I'm a waterbender, but I can't train you...I mostly heal people more than fight. It would be a great thing to help the avatar, but I'm not cut out for it."

That's all it said, "Hang on what's this...?" Out of the letter slipped a leaf. Most people would throw it away, but I decided this was a key item into finding Tetsuya. So I asked the locals. Sadly not one knew where it was from. So when it became dusk I headed back to the so called inn. Someone who wasn't there before was sitting at a table.

"So you want to know where that leaf came from?" He turned around and showed his face he had black hair. "That's a leaf from the Banyan-grove tree." I hurried up and sat down to the chair next to him and listened what he had to say. He was fairly young and smelled of smoke, but it didn't look like he smoked. "So this Foggy Swamp will you take me? My ride left..."I asked hoping for a reply.

"I'll take you on one condition...Tell me who you are." It may sound easy just to blurt out who I am, but I'm the avatar and a lot of people don't want me around anymore. "I'm...Riu. I'm am from the Earth Kingdom's Orphanage and I'm the avatar." He grinned and said, "Okay as soon as we grab you little friend you're coming back with me." "What! Hey I didn't agree to that!" I yelled. He stood up and walked out and was gone before I could tell where he went.

I decided to get some rest and than figure things out in the morning. When I woke up...I wasn't in a bed. On a boat in the middle of the ocean and that guy was back. "What...? Hey did you kidnap me!"I shouted. "No, I just grabbed you and put you on the boat so we can get there faster and all without your permission. Thought it would be easier that way." He said. "Yeah cause that's not kidnapping at all." I said under my breath.

We stopped at an island, but it didn't look like a swamp. "Hey why are we here? What about the swam-"He cut me off and said, "You are staying here. I'll find you're friend."He started up the boat but before he could leave and I grabbed his arm, "Why here? Why couldn't I just stay at the southern water tribe?"I questioned. "This is where you were born. I'll come back with your friend and than we can train, but for now you can train with them." He jerks his arm off my grip and points behind me. I turn around to see a bunch of girls dressed up in weird outfits.

I turn back around to ask the stranger a question, but he's already gone.

"Now lady Riu, you must come with us." Suddenly I am taken without my will and dressed up in the outfit they're wearing. "Um excuse me, where am I?" "Sheesh she was born here and doesn't remember us." I heard some of them whispering and then a girl popped out amongst them. She was only 18, just like me...but she appeared to be the leader.

"You Avatar Riu are on Kyoshi Island." However she was shorter than me making her look 14 or something. "The Earth Avatar before you created this island and formed the Kyoshi warriors." She pointed at the statue in the middle of town, "That is her." After she was done explaining everything they started training me on not only better earth bending moves,but also fighting skills. Meanwhile in Foggy Swamp...

"Hmm let's see Banyan-grove is in the middle of the swamp, better get there quick." As the young man quickly tried to get through the treacherous swamp.

After some time had passed the man made it through. "I'm seeking a waterbender you met the avatar! Come out!"He shouted but no one made a noise except for the elbow leech which was sucking on the man's elbow. As soon as he noticed it he quickly threw it off and got on dry land. "I won't hesitate to burn this place to get to you!"

The man's hands started to form fireballs. "Alright, please don't burn this place I'll come with you!" Tetsuya came out from the tree of which he had been hiding from. "Okay good and come back with me and we will head to Kyoshi Island." He said as he grabbed Tetsuya. Back on Kyoshi Island Riu was taking a break from training.

"This armor sure is very heavy and these fans are too." I sighed. "Don't worry avatar." The leader appeared before me, "I'm sure you will live up to the avatar title." Nightfall came and I was allowed to sleep, the training was strict here. When I woke up I was on a familiar scene. The ground.

"What the? What happened to the bed I was sleeping on!" I gasped and not as shocked as I thought I would be when looked up and saw the Kyoshi leader. "This feels familiar..."I mumbled. "Training's over, you passed!" The leader rejoiced. I admit I had a puzzled expression on my face.

"Wait...what?"I thought. "What do yo-" I was cutoff yet again by a stranger. "We're back." The stranger man said. "Hey you! You never told me your name or why you..." I looked behind the stranger to see Tetsuya.

He waved at me then the stranger spoke up,"Ahem. My name is Ming-tun.I'm a firebender and I'm here to train you in the ways of firebending. I'm guess this guy's your water bending trainer then right?" He looked at Tetsuya. "Yeah sure." After chilling down and having a nice break we packed up and boarded Ming-tun's much bigger steamboat.

"I don't mean to ask so many questions, but where are we going?"I asked. "To Republic City to find your Airbending teacher." Ming-tun said. "There are only four air benders in the world!" I thought and somehow Tetsuya thought exactly like me, but he said it out loud. "Even so you need to train in all four elements if you want to stop what's coming." "What's coming do you know!"I jump up from my seat and start staring at Ming-tun, of course I don't get an reply back.

We've been on this boat for 40 days, my firebending training has been going well, but my waterbending sucks. Tetsuya thinks it's him, but I know it's me. Republic city was formed by Avatar Aang and kept peace by the avatar before me. They both did things that are a notable historic event. What was my big Avatar purpose in life? Did I even have one...?

"Well we're here! Avatar Riu, welcome to Republic City." Ming-tun said as a boarded his boat.


	2. Book 2: Air

Book 2: Air

"Wow it's so big!" I shouted. It's true the orphanage I grew up in was in a small town and now I know the place I was born is even smaller...But this place is big. Wait a moment..."Why are we docking here? Republic city is over there!"I pointed at the big, glowing city in the distance. "Yes I know, but the airbenders live here."

Tetsuya slowly crawled out of the boat and looked around, his face lit but with excitement again. "Tetsuya keep Riu busy and practice waterbending together. I'm going to greet the airbenders." Ming-tun walked said and entered the house and left. For two minutes I tried to waterbend, nothing. "Arghh!"I grunted, "Why is this so hard!" Tetsuya came over and tried to boast me on, "You can do it, you just gotta flow like the water."

I tried again and still nothing. It just levitates for a few seconds than drops. "I'm going to walk around the island for awhile, don't follow me." I said as I got up and started walking."Wait! Don't go they will be back any minute!" Tetsuya called, but I wasn't listening.

"Flow like the water...How am I supposed to..."I mumble as I try to carry the water and then I see the Air Temple. "Wow it's really high up...hmm it's locked. I guess I should go back to training." As I try to carry the water I get a strange headache. It feels like my head is splitting and when I open my eyes I see Avatar Yangchen she spoke, "It's" then vanished.

Suddenly Avatar Kuruk,"coming." Avatar Kyoshi,"The darkness." Avatar Kyoshi vanished then Avatar Roku flickered and appeared as well as Aang and Korra

and then they all spoke at once, "Be prepared Riu." Then they all vanished at once. I heard my name being called so I ran back to the front of the island.

"Riu! Ming-tin would like to see you now!"Tetsuya called.

"So is there something you wanted to see me about Ming-tun?"I said as I walk up to him. Behind him was a young man with black hair and green eyes. He was the first airbender I've ever seen, "Hey wait I thought there were 3 others?"I asked as I peered around the corners to see if anybody was there. "My older sisters and brother are busy. So they told me to wait and train the next avatar."He said.

"Oh forgive my manners I am Rohan and I'm going to train you airbending." "Wait a minute...I just now realized this is a reverse harem situation!"I thought. I remembered what happened a little while ago and grabbed Ming-Tun's arm. "I have something to tell everyone." After we went inside a began my story of the few minutes that could have been a message from my past lives.

"So all the recent past avatars came and told you the darkness was coming?"Ming-tun and the others fell into a deep seriousness that lasted an hour or so. I walked away from their moods and went outside. The breeze was nice on night like this I would just stare at the stars. Suddenly I got another splitting headache again, but this time it was a flashback. I saw two figures no wait this isn't a flas...I collapsed.

When I awoke I found Tetsuya by my side. Something strange was happening when I went to earthbend I couldn't...I couldn't bend any of the elements I turned around and a black shadowy mist covered me. I blinked a couple of times and saw me standing right in front of me. "Well well well, if it isn't the avatar."It spoke and sounded exactly like me.

"This must be a dream..."I thought, but I couldn't seem to wake up. So I tried mediating. I guess it worked because when I woke up I saw everyone standing around, but when I tried to talk my voice couldn't reach them. Then I saw me laying on the bed everyone looked sad and a doctor came into the room. "There's no heartbeat. She's gone."

"What...What is this! It can't be...Suddenly on my body my eyes opened and my soul was sucked back. I woke up...No doctor was around, no one was around. "Must have been a dream.."I thought as I got up and peek outside. "Same old, same old...but that dream...was it a message." Tetsuya came around and started talking, "Did you know that you can go into the avatar state and you can bend all elements unconsciously, but you can get killed while in the avatar state or you will break the chain and avatars will never be reborn."

This one thing he said haunted me for the rest of the day. Today was another day of trying to decode the message and training. "Riu how's your bending coming along?" Unexpectedly the Leader from the Kyoshi warriors appeared. "What? How did you get here!" "I came to help."She started to take off her armor, helmet and makeup to reveal that she is actually a guy!

"What! You're you're a...!" My jaw must have been 4 ft on the ground by now. "Whoa, you saying you didn't know I was a guy?"He chuckled, "My name is Ren." After that day nothing was normal anymore I actually strayed away from Ren and continued my airbending training. On one day I mastered it. "Awesome I did it!" I lilted. Rohan came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Now you are ready to master water." A few days had passed since he said that and I practiced each day, one day I managed to carry a little water.


	3. Book 3: Water

Sorry Book 3 is so short.

Book 3: Water

It's been almost a two months since I started my journey and things still seem pretty peaceful. I've been spending a lot of time with Ren, more than I should have. He helped me keep up on my earthbending all seemed good, something bad happened. Rohan got a call which made him leave for 2 weeks and when he was suppose to be back...there was no sign of him. I grabbed the phone to see where the call had came from. It came from Republic City. So as an avatar I did what I do best, help people.

When we got there the city was in rubbles. "What happened here!" I gasped and looked around, "Look for survivors!" Even though it wasn't a good idea at the time I wandered off. While on my little walk I saw two men wandering around. "Hey do you guys need help!"I called out, they turned to look at me.

"There's the avatar!" I heard one say and the two of them came rushing to me. Suddenly the other one said, "Capture her!" A metal box fell on top of me and before I knew it I was leaving Republic City in a metal container. I felt like an animal. Who could be doing this? I sat in the box thinking of a way out.

Then I remember Metal bending! A long time ago there once was a great earth bender who created metal bending...but the talent has been long lost..Maybe I can reinvent it. "Now I have to wait and listen." I said as I took a deep breath and exhaled. I opened my eyes and started to not metalbend, but waterbend.

"Water...Oh I can use my sweat." After a few hours or what it felt like a day I successfully made a tear and then my earthbending came in. "I did it! I metalbended...wait...ahhh!" I screamed as I fell through the bottom of the hole I made. I found in the water luckily, however I did cut my arm and it seems pretty deep. "I better find help...but where am I?"

After swimming I finally found land...but it didn't look familiar. I stumbled upon ruins of some city. Great no ones around I'm going to die. Suffering from the pain I fainted. When I awoke I saw a bunch of strangers looking down at me. At first I thought it was my friends, but I took a second look and saw these people have tan skin, are half naked and have strange tattoos all over their body.

"Um where am I and who are you people?" I asked getting up. "We are the Sun Warriors and you are at the Sun Warriors' ancient city. You're the avatar aren't you?" I was surprised how did they know. "We know about Mal-Chin." The leader said.

"Who is Mal-Chin?" I asked. "He killed the last avatar and made it look like she just got sick and now he's coming for you." "Why is he waiting?" I asked. "He wants you to be at your full power and wants to kill you in the avatar state. Mal-Chin is his pseudonym. His real identity is..." Just when he was about to tell me a airship appeared out of nowhere.

"It's him!" The tribe warriors ran and hid leaving me face to face with my worst enemy. "So you are Avatar Riu, nothing...No you much more like the last avatar then you seem...It shall be easy to kill you than." Just as Mal-Chin was about to zap me an unexpected group showed up. "Stop!" A tail whip of water grabbed Mal-Chin's hand letting me go.

"Tetsuya and everyone you guys found me!"I cheered, but before I could reach them they were captured and held captive and as for Tetsuya he was knocked out cold. Suddenly I felt a surge of power go through me my eyes glowed and before I knew what was going on I had entered the Avatar State. My voice wasn't just mine, but all the other avatar voices and I felt so much power. "Now is mine chance."

Mal-Chin quickly turned his fire into lightning and a big ball of lightning and zapped it right at me. It was a close call. I did get hit...But if I was telling this story it means I didn't die. Luckily we were saved by Rohan's brother who uses his airbending to blow away Mal-Chin and Mal-Chin's hood came off revealing who he was...but I'm the only one who saw and I'm still asleep.

It's been 24 days and I haven't waken up since I got hit by lightning. Thanks to Tetsuya's awesome healing powers I didn't die.

We stayed at Rohan's brother's place til things calmed down then one day I woke up. I walked down stairs, but where was I? "Hey guys she's awake!" Suddenly I was greeted by a bunch of strange people. "We're glad you're not dead!" "I have a question...Who are all of you people?"


	4. Book 4: Earth

Book 4: Earth part 1 out of 3

"W-wait...what?...Don't you remember Riu we're your friends..."

At that time Ming-Tin came into the room, "It's no use she's forgotten everything. It could be years or maybe just a few days before she fully remembers anything." I walked outside and felt the breeze. It started to rain and this storm wasn't going to end anytime soon. "Where are the avatars...Why aren't they helping her?" I heard the one called Ren ask someone.

Appearently before I lost my memory we were close. "Should we still continue the training?" Asked Tetsuya. The others weren't telling me something. So I walked up to them, "Hey! What aren't you people telling me! Who am I exactly?" They told me to sit down and they began explaining the world and how it works. "So there's this man Mal-Chin and only I saw his real identity."I said.

I tried bending like they said and it worked. "Wow it's like magic!" Within a years time I relearned and mastered all the elements. The others left. Rohan went to the Air Temple, Ming-tun back to the fire nation, Tetsuya back to the water tribe and I went back with Ren to Kyoshi Island. When I was all alone I wander to the beach. "Well you're a full fledged avatar now."

I turned around to see all the previous avatars standing before me. "You are all..." "Yes we are here to bring your memory back so you can take down Mal-Chin." As soon as I got my memory back I thanked the avatars and ran to find Ren. "Hey Ren!" When I came to the scene I could find Ren, but what I found was much much worse. "Miss me, Riu."

Book 4: Earth part 2 out of 3

"You are...It can't be..."Startled by this I trip over something and fell. "You're Ming-Tun." Another person stepped out from the shadows it was Tetsuya. Ren and Rohan came forth too. In the center the hooded stranger appeared. "Do you like my army Riu or should I say..."He cutoff and looked to the right of him.

I was curious so I looked too I saw 3 figures moving closer toward us and when I looked back he was gone and so were my friends. "Darn it!" I slam my fists against the floor, "I let them take my friends..." The three figures appeared and they are Rohan's older siblings. They took me back to the air temple where I got some rest and went dawn came I left. "I'll find you Mal-Chin and make you may for using my friends!" So I grabbed the radio and stood in front of the tallest tower.

"Do you hear me Mal-Chin! I'm coming for you and you better be prepared!" Of course the three airbenders heard it and came looking for me, but by that time I had already received Mal-Chin's reply and left. When I arrived to the area of where I would meet Mal-Chin I noticed something. "Hold on...This is..." A voice dark and sinister cut me off, "Yes this is your...or should I say our old home. The Orphanage."

"But I was the only kid at the orphanage so there couldn't have been..." The hooded figure walked out from the shadows and revealed his true self. It was like looking in a mirror. "You're me...?" "Yes I am Riu. Expect I'm eviler than you. I'm also the avatar. I used a voice changer to disguise my voice. We're practically like sisters, can you do it? Can you kill-"

"Riu! We're here to save you!" The door burst open and my friends appeared. "Or that is what they would say if they weren't under my control."The evil me said as she did an evil chuckle and sat down in a chair fit for a queen. "So your just gonna sit there while you have my friends fight me?" "Poor abandoned avatar. No one loves you, you own parents abandoned you...but not me." "What do you mean!"I questioned.

"After we were split apart, I went home with your family and I killed them. Those poor fools."Chuckled Mal-Chin. I felt the surge of power flow within me like water. Then a powerful gust of wind swallow me. A burning ray shine down upon me and the earth quake beneath my feet. I went into the avatar state. Like before it wasn't just my voice speaking but my past avatar lives as well.

"MAL-CHIN, WE'RE GOING TO END THIS!"

Final Chapter

"Oh someone's gotten stronger. Fine I'll play your game." I stomped the ground a a huge boulder formed I punched it and fire surrounded it. Then I blasted it off towards Mal-Chin. Before long the orphanage was destroyed so was the surrounding area. "GIVE UP NOW!" In my hand form a fireball in the other another fireball.

I blasted them towards her, however she dodged. "Hahahaaha! You think you can hurt me! Foolish idea!" She blasted a breath of fire at me. I managed to dodge it. Below me were my friends who were regaining consciousness. "Riu!...Wait there are two Rius!" Tetsuya said.

"Look closely our Riu is in avatar state fighting bravely."Ming-Tun said. "Yeah, but none of her attack are hitting! We have to help!"Said Ren. Suddenly my friends started do join in the fight. "Riu don't mind if you hit us! We'll be okay!" Ren said. I smiled and charged all my bending powers at the evil me.

"You can do it Riu!" Tetsuya boasted. All at once time just froze. "What's going on? Hey I'm back to my normal self." People...no Avatars my past lives started appearing all around me. "You need some way to defeat your replica without killing it." Said Kyoshi. "Why?" "If you don't and you kill your enemy you too will die." Avatar Aang.

"You need to merge back with Mal-Chin."Said Kyoshi."We'll give you our powers and put a stop to it." Without delay I was back in the avatar state and time resumed. With the help of my friends I blasted all my energy at Mal-Chin and when she was tired and worn out I shut off the avatar state. "End it Riu, we don't need this trouble maker anymore."Tetsuya and Ren both said.

"No. I can't kill her." I gestured my hand towards Mal-Chin, "Come on, you need a helping hand once in awhile." "I suggest you all get out of here. Don't worry about me. I'm a hero and heroes don't die." After they all left I keeled down and put out my hand. "We should go together." I went into the avatar state and the other, formerly known as Mal-Chin, grabbed my hand.

"Together." A bright flash formed and shot up into the sky. Everyone, all across the four nations saw it and new that once again the avatar had saved them all. However, avatar Riu had completely disappeared.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year has passed since the Avatar saved the world. The whole group got together again and had a celebration for Riu's Coming of age ceremony, however the honored guest hasn't been seen in a year. Could Riu have died?

Meanwhile a mysterious figure has approached the Air Temple. "Wow sure has been awhile since I've been here." The stranger looked up at the sky then decided to enter. "Oh wait, I should knock first." The stranger reached up to door and formed a fist and right as he was reading his hand to knock the door just opened. "What could this mean? Oh well I'll just waltz right in than."

The gang who had heard a creak in the floor decided to go check it out. "Ren go check it out, you're 20 now." Ming-Tun said as he shoved him forward. "Alright." He snuck around the corner to find a stranger all dressed in black with a hood over his head. Ren let out a shriek, "Mal-Chin is back!"

The mysterious figure turned around "Oh wow you should have gotten taller Ren!" Ren still shaking and freaking out was too speechless to say anything. "Oh you probably don't recognize me, it's me Riu." "But you look so different! Prove it!" "Alright!" I reached my face towards Ren and kissed him.

Ren jumped in shock. "You...You are Riu! Everyone Riu is back!" Everyone in the next room got up and ran to the hallway. "It really is you...isn't it..."Tetsuya sobbed. Everyone came running and cheered. "I don't want to ruin this touchy moment, but can we get something to eat? I haven't ate in long time." A come hours after we had all finished eating, Rohan asked a question.

"So where did you go and how did you get here?"

"I merged back with Mal-Chin and when I did a flash of light appeared during that time I was in some kind of world where time was stopped and I was sleeping and when I woke up I was on Kyoshi Island. I got here by my badgermole. It turns out if it digs deep enough it can dig under water." "So there's a big whole in the front linking Kyoshi Island to Air Temple Island...We'll talk about fixing that later. It's glad to have you back."Rohan finished.

After a good night rest, dawn came and I set out on a new journey to help people. Of course I wasn't alone Ren was accompanying me we are heading to the Earth Kingdom. Ming-tun is headed back home and than to the water tribes and Rohan is helping around Republic city. Tetsuya became a doctor, since he loved to heal. All was going well. We were making it safer for the people and the next avatar who would be born into the world.

An avatar to be born into the Fire Nation, I wonder what my next life will look like. Well I hope everything goes alright, like I always say, "whatever happens, happens."

The End.


End file.
